the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 11
Synopsis In the aftermath of the battle, new plans are forged. Plot The party is awoken by Jalfein, and they crowd themselves into his study room, where he has a map spread of the entirety of Kydell on a table. He delivers them the current situation: Drow in the Kingdom are outnumbered 7:1 by Elves and Eladrin under normal circumstances, with his estimates being around 1,000,000 total Drow to 7,500,000 Elves and Eladrin. Around half of the Drow populace live in the cities to the north, east, and west, which are completely under the dominance of the Elven government. They are under strict martial law, and if they did rebel, they would almost certainly be wiped out. This leaves about 500,000 total Drow citizens in the areas to the more rural south, of which he could only reliably call upon maybe 300,000 to support him. However, many of these people are untrained in war, and only about a third of that number, 100,000, could be considered fit to fight. Because the Elves have done such an effective job of burning many of their crops and villages, this has forced each group to become isolated from each other, and it would be extremely difficult to organize any sort of correlated resistance. So, he essentially has only about 100,000 "willing" combatants (only around half of that number would be completely committed to the cause) that he could call on, at best, against the full might of the Kydelian force, who at their absolute best could muster somewhere around 2,500,000 soldiers. Because the elvish race is a progressive one, they do not discriminate between males and females to fight in wars; both genders may be conscripted to serve. His own group is the largest contingent of Drow resistance members out there, numbering at around 3,000, with another 6,000 mouths to feed that couldn't fight. Currently, the Kydelian army of 150,000 (about a sixteenth of their total strength) was doing an extremely good job at kicking their asses all across the countryside. Recognizing that he could not possibly win in a stand-up, classic battle against the Elves, Jalfein has ordered his soldiers to resort to guerrilla warfare, only striking from the shadows against their foes before retreating. So far, this has significantly slowed Elvish progress in winning back territory, and he can only hope that it has created logistical troubles in the Elves. However, they cannot keep retreating forever, and eventually his people will run out of room to run to. He finishes his debriefing by claiming that he is currently fighting (and losing) an unwinnable war against an unbeatable foe, at least with the resources he has now. Cedric examines the map, and asks Jalfein if he had considered asking the Orcish tribes to the south for assistance. Jalfein states that he had indeed considered it, but ultimately decided against it, recognizing that they ultimately would just take advantage of their weakness and pillage and destroy everything. He proceeds to suggest sending out emissaries to other countries to ask for help, which Jalfein claims he already had done. Most noble courts to the west were focused on trade, and did not have much of a military presence; besides, unlike many Maraldian kingdoms, they did not want to involve themselves in internal matters. Vicora then surprises them by suggesting that there really is only one way out of the situation: diplomacy. She claims that they could appeal to the King's daughter, Princess Iliya, who is known to be sympathetic towards the Drow people. Revan states that his father is a world renowned diplomat who could certainly help to diffuse the situation, and states it might be a wise decision for him to seek him out. They decide that he should leave right away as fast as possible, and he prepares to depart upon one of their few horses. Revan says his goodbyes to the group, lingering especially upon Christine, Cedric, and Vicora, who he really warmed up to. He then leaves. Jalfein states that he does not expect Revan's plan to really do anything, and that immediate action must be taken in order for the rebellion to survive. Vicora states that diplomacy really is their best option, and states firmly that she wishes to try and organize a meeting with the elvish King, Elre. Jalfein states that there is no way he would let Vicora go in her condition, but is otherwise open to the idea. Vicora firmly insists, saying that she is still a member of the rebellion and that she was a respected figure in Alse Aiqua. Jalfein's mind nearly bursts with how many things could go wrong, but he is somewhat reassured by Cedric, who says that nothing wrong will become of her while under his protection. Jalfein finally relents, and agrees to the plan. He asks them to push towards a cease-fire, so that they can regroup and perhaps plan on pushing for a peace deal. The group of four is dismissed, and they prepare to travel once again. Cedric is called away into a private meeting with Jalfein, who flat out states that he's noticed the way that Vicora has been looking at Cedric. He says that Cedric succeeded where Jalfein failed, and that he could protect her. Vicora had gotten over Jalfein's death, and she looked to Cedric (who could protect her). Jalfein fears that she would be stuck with Jalfein, who was unable to care for her with his running of the whole rebellion. Therefore, he gives Cedric the go-ahead to make a move on her if he so wishes. Jalfein just wishes for her safety, and for the safety of their child. Cedric is somewhat flabbergasted by all of this, and merely nods his head in confirmation. Jalfein smiles, and the group soon depart. The next couple weeks of travel are somewhat tense, as Vicora must avoid being seen (as a drow, she is subject to severe scrutiny with the ongoing rebellion). Cedric meets with a group of water nymphs that laugh at him, and Christine continues to practice her fledgling magical skills. After several days of travel, the group finally reaches the elvish capitol: Alse Aiqua, a sprawling and busy metropolis. Unfortunately for them, there is a huge line of refugees waiting to be let into the city, and the group waits for a few hours more before they are able to be let into the city. Suspecting that they would not allow his weapons or armor to be let into the city, the group splits up between Vicora-Cedric and Draven-Christine to allow easier entrance. Cedric puts all of his armor in a cart that he gives to Christine, to avoid suspicion. The cart breaks, of course, and Christine has a rather frustrating time trying to put it all back together. After major hijinks at the gates, eventually the group manages to make their way into town, where they make their way to the assigned meeting place (The Prancing Satyr). The action is relatively quiet in here, and the only other person of note is a female human decked out in all white.The settle down and order their drinks, breathing a sigh of relief that they made it in okay. ... Of course that all goes away as soon an elven soldier enters the room. She scans the tavern, notices the travelers, and sits down at their table, propping her feet up. She takes out a knife and begins cleaning her nails, as the party prepares themselves for the worst. (October 14th, couple weeks of travel-October 29th) David's Rating: 7.0